Quand la télévision arriva à Poudlard
by Pretty-kiss-black
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley ont convaincu Dumbledore après de longues négociations. Une télévision sera installée à Poudlard. Cependant, ils n'ont pas précisé que cette télé était une de leurs nouvelles inventions, ne demandant qu'à être testée… Retrouvez vos personnages dans des situations totalement inédites pour eux !
1. Ron Weasley in Fort-Boyard

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente mon nouveau projet d'écriture. C'est une fanfiction qui a le même rôle qu'un calendrier de l'Avent. mais plutôt que d'avoir des chocolats, bonbons ou figurines, vous aurez droit à un chapitre par jour ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Ron Weasley n'arrivait pas à dormir. Fait extrêmement rare, convenons-le. Aussi rare que lorsqu'il ne mangeait pas aux horaires prévus pour le repas. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de matchs de Quidditch. Les Serpentards se tenaient tranquilles, les profs ne les avaient pas pris par surprise avec des devoirs en plus. Et personne ne tentaient de s'en prendre à son meilleur ami.

La raison de cette angoisse était familiale : Fred et Georges avaient convaincu Dumbledore d'installer leur nouvelle invention à Poudlard. Mais qui disait nouvelle invention, disait cobaye. Ron se demandait ce que ses frères avaient bien pu inventer. Qu'allait-il devoir subir ?! Las d'entendre les gémissements désespérés du rouquin, les quatre autres locataires du dortoir lui lancèrent des remarques et un oreiller afin que tout le monde puisse dormir en paix.

Ron se réveilla bon dernier le lendemain matin. Pour se faire pardonner, il demanda aux autres de ne pas l'attendre, tandis qu'il rendait son oreiller à Seamus. Calculant le temps qu'il lui restait, le Gryffondor fonça dans la douche et n'y resta qu'un peu plus de cinq minutes. Après un sort de séchage express, il s'habilla en toute hâte afin d'avoir son repas et éviter l'agonie jusqu'à midi. Prêt à partir, il prit son sac et sa baguette en vitesse puis descendit les escaliers. Ron dût se stabiliser dans la salle commune. Il vit quelque chose d'anormal. Une sorte de rectangle noir était posé sur une table. S'approchant doucement, il inspecta l'objet. Mis à part un bouton sur le côté, rien ne semblait suspect. Mais comme tout Gryffondor qui se respectait, Ron ne pouvait empêcher sa curiosité prendre la décision d'appuyer sur ce petit bouton. Le rouquin recula en sursaut lorsque des images apparurent sur le rectangle. Une espèce de vieille bâtisse devait être survolée par balai, la montrant totalement isolée par la mer.

\- Bienvenue dans Fort Boyard !

-o-

Ron se trouva propulser dans une salle particulière. Une poutre était installée au milieu et était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait marcher. De part et d'autres de cette poutre, la salle était remplie de petites balles multicolores. Toutefois, le pire était le gros baraqué masqué tenant un énorme coton-tige…

Il allait tuer ses frères ! La seule porte de sortie se trouvait derrière le gars super costaud. Ron vit à ses pieds un autre coton-tige géant.

\- S'il faut y aller !

Avec un cri de rage, Ron se jeta sur son adversaire qui le fit tomber instantanément. En plus de tenir sur une poutre pas franchement stable, il devait remonter en se débarrassant des balles qui empêchaient tout mouvement. Au bout du troisième échec face à son adversaire, le Gryffondor décida de porter fièrement le nom de sa maison et de s'élancer coûte que coûte. Advienne ce qu'il devait advenir, le baraqué l'envoya valser avec aisance et avec un méchant coup dans les côtes.

 _Il ne faut jamais réveiller le lion affamé !_

Avant que Ron ne puisse s'élancer une nouvelle fois, il se fit transporter ailleurs. Le souffle coupé, le rouquin se tenait devant une tour où était inscrit « Magic Academy ». Un vrai sourire made in Weasley disait long sur ses pensées. Il passerait cette épreuve avec succès ! Ron monta tranquillement.

\- Bonjour Ron ! Tu tombes bien, ma mère a fait des biscuits.

Le Gryffondor détailla son vis-à-vis.

 _C'est qui ce guignol ?_

Le gars à la casquette rouge mangea devant lui avant de cracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Elle n'a jamais su faire la cuisine celle-là.

 _Un peu de respect pour ta mère !_

Ron prit le biscuit. Il était intact ! Même si le gars à la casquette était loufoque et irrespectueux, il ne demeurait pas moins un vrai magicien ! En plus la casquette était de la bonne couleur…

\- Ron tu es dans la Magic Academy et je vais te faire le tour de la brochette de la mort. Sois attentif, je fais le tour puis pose une question. Si tu as la bonne question, tu peux partir.

\- Ok, vas-y.

Ron crut qu'il allait vomir. Le gars était pire que loufoque ! Il était en train de se percer la langue avec un bâton de brochette ! Le gars complètement barge lui montra bien avant de l'enlever en gémissant.

\- Alors Ron, comment ai-je fait pour passer la brochette à travers ma langue ? Est-ce que j'ai utilisé une brochette normale et qu'à l'aide d'une pince, je l'ai modifiée pour qu'elle épouse le tour de ma langue ? Est-ce que j'ai la langue percée ? Ou est-ce que j'ai utilisé une fausse langue ? Ron, ta décision ?

Pour le sorcier, étudiant à Poudlard et ayant deux frères qui avaient inventé beaucoup de choses, il n'y avait qu'une solution possible.

\- C'est la fausse langue !

Le gars à qui Ron n'allait pas tarder à lui faire bouffer sa casquette lui montra sous un autre profil le tour de la brochette de la mort. Un bout du bâton avait été tourné avec une pince.

\- Espèce d'escroc ! T'es même pas un vrai sorcier !

Une lumière vive l'enveloppa avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à injurier le magicien dont les contours s'effaçaient lentement…

Et c'est dans le noir complet que se retrouva Ron. Le Gryffondor tenta de bouger mais seule sa tête répondait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Sortez-moi de là !

Tout à coup, son corps avança et la lumière éclaira la pièce. Le rouquin se tenait devant un compartiment. Il vit un chemin tracé et qui continuait sa route vers d'autres compartiments. S'engageant dans le premier, Ron fut bloqué.

\- D'accord. Pour sortir, il faut trouver le mécanisme. Pas trop compliqué puisque je ne peux utiliser que ma tête.

Dans un coin, le Gryffondor observa un coin rempli de farine. Il souffla dessus et fit apparaître un numéro. Le compartiment s'ouvrit et Ron continua vers le second. Un récipient contenant un liquide peu appétissant l'attendait. Se servant du petit tube, il but vaillamment avant de recracher.

\- C'est infect ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est !

Un numéro apparut lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de liquide dans le récipient. Le troisième compartiment était horrible pour Ron. Des sauterelles bougeaient dans tous les sens. Inspirant très profondément, il avança en apnée. Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il devait souffler pour voir le numéro. Une sauterelle en profita pour lui monter sur le visage, le faisant crier. Ron souffla très vite afin de quitter rapidement ce compartiment de malheur. Il dut d'abord se débarrasser de la sauterelle et réussit à sortir, bien qu'un peu blême.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta pour retrouver de la contenance et finir avec le dernier compartiment. Il n'y vit rien dedans, mis à part une petite cordelette. Pensant que le pire était derrière lui, Ron tira avec sa bouche sur la ficelle qui déversa sur lui des araignées…

-o-

Dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore venait d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à toute l'école. La télévision permettrait aux étudiants d'avoir un aperçu du monde moldu. 

* * *

Les épreuves de Fort-Boyard pour les néophytes : Coton-tige, Magic Academy et Tête chercheuse


	2. Théodore Nott et La Linéa

Le Chapitre 2 est en ligne ! J'ai oublié de préciser hier qu'il y aura 25 chapitres au final, tous postés le matin :)

* * *

Théodore Nott déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La veille, Dumbledore avait fait une annonce, rendant la population estudiantine particulièrement surexcitée. Comme tous les Serpentards, cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid.

Le brun cherchait un endroit pour passer tranquillement son heure de libre avant de reprendre avec le cours de Sortilèges. Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur le prochain dessin qu'il ferait, un certain rouquin le bouscula. Se retournant afin de l'injurier, Théodore entendit le Gryffondor marmonner :

\- Je vais les torturer avec leurs propres inventions avant de les tuer. Même celles qui n'ont pas encore été expérimentées...

Haussant les épaules, le Serpentard reprit sa route et finit par arriver devant une salle de classe inutilisée. Depuis peu apparemment car il n'y avait pas trop de poussière. Théodore s'installa et s'arrêta tout à coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le brun s'approcha lentement d'un rectangle noir. Celui-ci était encadré par des bandes noires. L'ensemble se révélait assez plat. Tandis qu'il trouva le bouton sur le côté, le Vert et Argent se fit la réflexion que l'objet inconnu devait être la fameuse « télaivision ». Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il remballa ses affaires dans son sac, se positionna devant le cadre et appuya sur le bouton.

Une image bleue apparut avec pour seule inscription _La Linéa._

-o-

Un personnage fut dessiné sur une ligne horizontale blanche. Ce dernier s'anima, dansant et souriant stupidement tel un Gryffondor. Il avança joyeusement mais ne vit pas le trou et se rattrapa in extremis. Gueulant de sa voix aigüe, le personnage fit signe qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que le personnage l'engueule copieusement.

Pour qui tu te prends à me parler ainsi ?

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Théodore. Il sortit sa baguette et dessina une petite soucoupe à la place du trou. Le personnage examina l'objet avant de pousser de petits cris de joie et de lancer la soucoupe avec force.

Il reprit son chemin tranquillement puis arriva vers des vagues. En les désignant, le personnage blanc lui mima son souhait : avoir une embarcation. Théodore

sourit de plus en plus. Cette ligne ne devait pas connaître les balais de Quidditch. Il lui en dessina une et se fit injurier dans tous les sens. Le personnage prit la balai, certainement pour lui taper dessus. Mais le balai démarra au quart de tour. Le Serpentard rigola en voyant la Linéa disparaître puis revenir sur l'écran en hurlant de peur. Avant de finir dans l'eau...

Pendant que le personnage nagea pour rejoindre l'autre rive en marmonnant – comme Weasley tiens ! - Théodore réfléchit à sa prochaine farce. Il pencha finalement pour un cogneur afin de rester dans un esprit Quidditch. Un trou apparut de nouveau et avant que la Linéa lui ai demandé quoi que ce soit, le brun dessina la balle. Pensant que c'était une balle normale, le personnage tapa dedans avec ses pieds et cria de douleur. Profitant de cette inattention, le cogneur prit de la hauteur et retomba sur le personnage. Ce dernier l'esquiva à temps et se mit à courir. Durant une bonne minute, Théodore rigola méchamment, imaginant un Grfyffondor à la place de la Linéa. Une batte surgit de la ligne et le personnage se baissa. Le cogneur lui passa au-dessus. La batte fut dans sa main et il renvoya le cogneur. Le Serpentard perdit son sourire. Ce n'était pas du jeu. Théodore choisit cette fois le souaffle avec sa baguette. Avant qu'il ne put en faire plus, le personnage tira dedans. Partant avec la balle, la Linéa s'étira jusqu'à disparaître de l'écran.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça ! Je n'ai pas encore fini de le tyranniser !

* * *

Chapitre grandement inspiré de l'épisode 5 de La Linéa


	3. Dobby et le Hobbit

Dobby arriva tôt dans les cuisines il avait hâte de commencer. Aujourd'hui l'elfe avait prévu de faire quelques plats préférés de Monsieur Harry Potter et ses amis. Le but était de remonter le moral, surtout Monsieur Weasley numéro 6 qui semblait bien pâle depuis deux jours.

En allant chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires, Dobby remarqua un objet qui n'avait rien à faire dans une cuisine. À cause de ça, il avait perdu de la place sur la table. Montant sur cette dernière avec l'idée de l'enlever, l'elfe se souvint d'avoir déjà vu une chose pareille. Prenant le temps de réfléchir, Dobby poussa un cri d'enthousiasme en se rappelant que l'objet se trouvait chez Monsieur Harry Potter.

La télévision ! Monsieur Dumbledore lui en avait touché quelques mots. Que faisait-elle là ? Dobby se dit que le directeur avait eu la gentillesse de faire aussi découvrir aux elfes de maison la télévision. Monsieur Dumbledore était presque aussi gentil que Monsieur Harry Potter. S'asseyant devant la fameuse invention, Dobby appuya sur le bouton qu'il avait vu sur le côté. L'écran s'alluma laissant l'elfe époustouflé par le paysage qu'il voyait.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure.

-o-

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Dobby crut d'abord à un rêve. Il se retourna puis fit un tour sur lui-même. Il était dans le lieu qu'il avait vu à la télévision ! Les moldus ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié. L'elfe commença à observer les environs tout en s'émerveillant à chaque pas. Il devait trouver quelque chose à rapporter à Monsieur Harry Potter !

L'elfe prit son temps pour choisir un beau souvenir. Mais il hésitait. Se demandant s'il devait plutôt prendre une feuille ou une fleur, il n'entendit pas les bruits d'une compagnie se déplaçant.

\- Quelle étrange créature.

Dobby se tourna d'un saut et fit face à...

\- Monsieur Dumbledore !

\- Derrière l'homme se tenait que de petites personnes qui chuchotaient à tout va.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

\- Il nous espionne !

\- Pourquoi il a des chaussettes dépareillées ?

\- Il existe des créatures plus petites que nous !

\- Je suis un elfe de maison libre, déclara fièrement Dobby en mettant fin aux chuchotements.

Des rires échappèrent aux nains en entendant le mot « elfe ».

\- Un elfe... aussi minuscule...

\- Et tout fripé !

\- Qui ne sait pas s'habiller.

Pourquoi se moquaient-ils de lui ? Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Les nains sont assez brutes mais je t'assure qu'il ne voulait pas te vexer.

Dobby regarda le bonhomme aux énormes pieds. Les rires avaient cessés et presque tous s'excusaient.

\- Je m'appelle Bilbon Saquet.

\- Je suis Dobby.

\- Et bien, Dobby, nous serions ravi d'entendre ton histoire, annonça la personne ressemblant au directeur de Poudlard.

L'elfe sourit. Il pourrait parler de Monsieur Harry Potter !

* * *

Chapitre inspiré du Voyage d'un Hobbit


	4. Goyle et une certaine Chocolaterie

Gregory Goyle avait besoin de manger. C'est un fait sorcier : un corps musclé comme le sien devait avoir suffisamment d'énergie. De fil en aiguilles, il avait également développé son appétit.

En tant que membre de la maison Serpentard, le brun concilia son activité favorite et le fait d'effrayer les elfes de maison. Sauf qu'en arrivant dans la cuisine, il ne trouva personne. Autant se servir alors ! Gregory jeta un œil dans les placards, le garde-manger et sortit tout ce qui l'intéressait. S'installant paresseusement à la table, le Vert et Argent vit enfin le rectangle noir où était affiché un ticket doré. Regardant de plus près – tout en faisant tomber un chou à la crème – le ticket doré indiquait une invitation pour une chocolaterie…

-o-

Salazar avait enfin exaucé son souhait. Il venait d'arriver sur une prairie où tous les végétaux étaient des bonbons et l'eau du chocolat. Il bava allègrement devant la cascade de chocolat. C'était une merveille pour tous les gourmands.

Trempant sa main dans la rivière, il goûta au meilleur chocolat du monde, léger et mousseux. Pris par un soudain élan, le Serpentard se mit à tout manger. Il arracha des feuilles gélatineuses à un arbre, prit des pommes d'amour, s'empiffra de crème chantilly. Il découvrit que l'herbe aussi était comestible. Dans sa frénésie, Goyle reprit la direction de la rivière et ingurgita du chocolat à n'en plus finir.

Tout à coup, le brun fut projeté dans la rivière. Essayant d'enlever le liquide marron de son visage, il entrevit un être minuscule habillé d'une combinaison d'un rouge criard.

\- Le chocolat ne doit pas être touché par un humain.

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'insulter de Gryffondor, Goyle se sentit aspirer, droit vers un tuyau…

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de Charlie et la Chocolaterie


	5. Hagrid rencontre le roi Louis

Des événements inexplicables se produisaient dans Poudlard. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait et ce n'était pas Hagrid qui aiderait. Le géant passait son temps soit dehors soit chez lui. Il ne partageait la vie de l'école qu'au moment des repas. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que la rumeur prit forme, chez les Serpentards. L'ogre Goyle refusait de manger. Penchant pour une légère indigestion, Hagrid retourna chez lui, le ventre bien rempli et se souciant peu de cette invention estudiantine.

Accueilli par Croquedur, le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques trouva un objet farfelu sur sa table. Cherchant qui pouvait avoir déposer ceci, Hagrid versa une larme quand il comprit qu'il avait affaire à la « Télévision. » C'était si gentil de la part de Dumbledore ! Il avait pensé à lui ! Appuyant sur le bouton comme le lui avait enseigné Hermione, Hagrid observa la nature luxuriante et exotique avec attention.

-o-

Ne comprenant comment il était arrivé dans cette forêt, Hagrid chercha son chemin et surtout un moyen de revenir dans sa maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta en découvrant des ruines. Il ne restait que des fondations en pierre, des statuettes et monuments victimes du temps. La nature reprenait progressivement du terrain. Le géant se disait qu'il ferait part de cet endroit à Dumbledore lorsqu'il aperçut une créature orange. Elle s'étirait paresseusement. Hagrid constata que ses bras étaient plus longs que ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais vu cet animal.

S'approchant aussi discrètement que possible, le professeur tenta d'ancrer dans son esprit tout ce qui pourrait aider à une future description. Toutefois, en levant la tête, le géant vit que plusieurs créatures le regardaient à travers les branches. Plus petites et plus fines, de couleur marron…

\- Roi Louis, roi Louis ! Un homme ! Un homme est ici !

L'étrange créature orange se tourna vers lui. Tous deux avaient un regard émerveillé.

 _Un homme qui va nous donner le feu !_

 _Une créature inconnue qui parle !_

\- Bienvenu dans mon royaume ! Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Peut-être t'es-tu perdu ? Mais tu es si grand pour un homme, déclama mielleusement le roi Louis.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, fit Hagrid embarrassé.

L'orang-outan pencha la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu de personnes immenses comme lui.

\- Viens avec moi, tu es notre invité. Vous autres ! Allez chercher de quoi faire la fête !

Fortement ému de l'accueil, Hagrid se laissa embarquer dans les préparatifs et dans la frénésie de sa fête d'accueil.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré du Livre de la Jungle


	6. Neville est initié au hockey sur glace

\- Mais non Ron, tu exagères. C'était une expérience inoubliable ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de la sorte. J'ai rencontré de nouveaux amis. Et j'ai dansé !

Neville leva la tête. Le trio d'Or se baladait avec Hagrid. La discussion était animé entre Ron et leur professeur. Personne n'avait compris ce qui était arrivé au premier. Le Gryffondor avait été absent tout un jour. Quand ils le découvrirent dans la salle commune, le rouquin était complètement tétanisé. Depuis, d'autres gens racontaient avoir vu la télévision. Mais rien ne les avait choqués ainsi… sauf Goyle. Neville espérait de tout cœur ne jamais tomber sur cet… outil. Savoir qu'il venait des jumeaux Weasley ne le rassurait guère.

Son heure de libre allait se terminer. Le Rouge et Or retourna dans son dortoir pour prendre ses cours. Au lieu de les trouver, son coffre contenait un objet imposant où stagnait une image qui lui semblait peu familière. On dirait un terrain de quidditch sous la glace.

-o-

Clignant des yeux, Neville espéra qu'il ne venait pas d'être aspirer dans l'image qu'il avait vu. Mais la glace sous ses pieds lui prouva le contraire. Elle lui montra également qu'il portait une tenue à forte carrure, un casque et un bâton incurvé dans la main.

Revenant au moment présent, il vit un public hurlant autour du terrain délimité par un matériau transparent. Un « ploc » retentit et Neville n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fit plaquer au sol. Les hurlements furent plus forts. Il essaya de se relever mais glissa et tomba lourdement sur ses fesses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ce n'est pas le moment d'être nerveux !

La personne qui venait de l'apostropher partit à toute allure. Le Gryffondor remarqua les patins et vit qu'il en avait également à ses pieds. Il réussit à se stabiliser et a glissé sur la glace. Le public scanda son nom. Fier de son exploit, Neville observa un galet noir qui arrivait dans sa direction mais pas les deux joueurs à pleine vitesse sur lui…

Après avoir compter trente-six chandelles, Neville fut aidé par d'autres gars pour se remettre debout tout en insultant les joueurs adverses, qui le leur rendirent bien. Sans savoir commet, le Gryffondor chancela sous un coup de poing et se trouva piégé dans une bagarre généralisée.

* * *

Parce que le hockey sur glace, c'est trop dément ! :D


	7. Sirius Black ou le chien fugueur

Sirius Black était heureux. Ces derniers temps étaient calmes, on ne l'avait plus traqué et lui n'était plus obligé de se cacher sans cesse. Certes, cela restait un moment de répit mais il en profiterait tranquillement. L'animagus se déplaçait à travers les passants d'un pas léger en direction de Poudlard. Il voulait faire une petite surprise à Harry et Rémus. Et puis, Sirius avait la nostalgie de ses années de jeunesse.

En empruntant l'un des passages secrets de l'école, il se remémora quelques bêtises qui avaient le don de le faire rire. Rares sont les personnes à faire les 400 coups dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Heureusement, Dumbledore était déjà directeur à l'époque. Ce n'était pas sûr qu'un autre aurait été si souple avec de tels comportements. Et il avait pu constaté qu'une relève était née. Il rendrait sûrement visite aux jumeaux Weasley s'il a un peu de temps. Ces jeunes étaient si imaginatifs !

Presque arrivé à la sortie du passage, une lumière attira son attention. Sur un objet très insolite, il put lire « Mon chien est fugueur. »

-o-

Sirius sursauta. Se calmant, il remarqua que son nouvel environnement était une simple maison. Un homme était installé à un bureau. Quittant à pas de loup la pièce, l'animagus repéra une sortie. Un petit jardin annexait la maison et n'était délimité que par un grillage. Il était haut mais pas ingrédients infranchissable.

Se lançant à toute vitesse, Sirius fut stoppé par ses réflexes canins. Un jet d'eau l'aspergea au moment de sauter. Pestant contre ce piège, il réessaya plusieurs fois sans réussir. S'il ne pouvait sauter, il passerait par dessous. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il creusait. Il avait même acquis une technique bien à lui. S'assurant que personne ne le gênerait, Sirius commença son œuvre mais il fut bloqué par un second grillage posé à même la terre. Ni les coups de pattes ni le mâchouillage ne put l'aider.

 _Je vais étriper celui qui a fait ça !_

Son ego avait pris un sérieux coup. Lui, l'évadé d'Azkaban, ne pouvait s'évader d'un jardin ! Une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Retrouver sa forme humaine. À force de passer ses journées en chien, il devait avouer que certaines fois, il en oubliait sa propre nature. Sirius se concentra puis ouvrit un œil. Il était toujours un chien. Le seul changement était l'apparition de l'homme du bureau et d'un autre inconnu. Ils discutaient sur la mise en place d'une routine et de moments de jeux.

Sirius avait l'étrange impression qu'on le prenait pour un vrai chien. Comment leur faire comprendre que non ? Avant de pouvoir y réfléchir, l'animagus sentit l'odeur du poulet. Elle venait de la main d'un des hommes. Ne pouvant lutter contre son instinct, il fit des sauts, roulades et autres acrobaties. Une fois qu'il eut fini, on daigna lui lancer la récompense. Elle atterrit au bord du jardin, juste à côté d'un fil jaune. Posant une patte dessus, Sirius jappa face à la décharge électrique qu'il reçu.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré d'un reportage de 30 Millions d'Amis : "Mon chien est fugueur"


	8. Le secret d'Harry

\- Je vous assure professeur Rogue ! Il y avait un chien complètement fou dans l'école ! Il a même fait peur à Miss Teigne !

Harry Potter sortit de sa cachette. Il avait pu éviter avec habileté Rogue. Par contre, ce qu'avait dit Rusard l'intriguait. Le Gryffondor ne connaissait qu'un chien mais pourquoi Sirius se serait montrer ainsi ? Il décida d'aller en parler avec le professeur Lupin. Peut-être savait-il quelque chose ? Grimpant les escaliers, ceux-ci se mirent à bouger pour l'amener à un autre étage. Avec un soupir, Harry monta en vitesse avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

En haut des marches se trouvait une télévision. Il s'était questionné sur le moment où il aurait pu la voir. Puis des rumeurs disaient qu'un objet les faisait voyager. Hagrid avait été très heureux, Dobby lui avait sauter dessus aussi excité qu'une puce mais Ron… il observait chaque recoin, prêt à se protéger si une araignée était en vue.

En ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, Harry commença à croire cette énième rumeur tout en se demandant ce que les jumeaux lui avaient réservé. Sur l'écran, le Gryffondor put lire : « Que referment les murs étranges de la maison des secrets ? »

-o-

Quelque chose pesait lourd sur lui. Un grognement de mécontentement retentit lorsque Harry voulut se dégager.

\- Arrête de bouger ! On peut pas dormir tranquillement ?!

Grâce à la lumière, le Gryffondor observa la femme qui dormait littéralement sur son torse. Métisse, formes plus que généreuses. Une minute. I peine une seconde, il était à Poudlard et le voilà peu habillé dans une chambre avec une parfaite inconnue !

\- Beau brun, tu t'es perdu dans les étoiles lorsqu'on a grimpé au ciel ?

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. La femme, après lui avoir mal parler, venait de dire qu'il avait passé la nuit ensemble.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ce délire ?!_

La métisse daigna se lever tout en prenant son temps pour s'étirer et laisser traîner quelques caresses peu subtils. N'étant pas habitué à ce genre de touchers, Harry sortit prestement du lit et prendre la fuite. Mais il dût revenir sur ses pas et s'habiller. Sa robe de sorcière avait disparu et ne restait plus que son sous-vêtement. Heureusement, ses lunettes étaient toujours en place et il repéra rapidement de quoi se vêtir, bien qu'il hésita devant le tee-shirt marqué « BG » en grosses lettres et le short kaki très court. Le Gryffondor partit de la pièce très psychédélique qui servait de chambre.

\- Attends-moi ! J'ai du mal à marcher avec des talons !

Pourquoi portait-elle des talons si cela la gênait tant ? À chaque pas, on pouvait croire qu'elle allait tomber et se tordre les chevilles. Harry s'arrêta. Une piscine se trouvait au milieu d'une grande pièce centrale. Un homme se baignait et pouffa en le voyant arriver.

\- Mec, c'est les meufs qui prennent les habits des gars, pas l'inverse.

Harry s'en fichait, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'avait-il fait aux jumeaux ? L'autre reprit la parole.

\- Alors ce secret ? Elle a réussi à te le soudoyer ?

\- C'est souder, espèce de mongol (*) ! Déclara fièrement la femme, qui essayait vraisemblablement de passer pour un être doué d'intelligence.

Le Gryffondor coupa le début de dispute tout en se renseignant sur sa situation :

\- Quel secret ?

\- T'es relou. Ça fait trois semaines qu'on a commencé Secret Story et t'as rien compris du jeu ?

Une autre femme venait d'arriver à la piscine. Elle puait l'arrogance. Malfoy était battu à plates coutures.

\- C'est toi qui n'as rien compris ! Il fait de la stratégie pour brouiller les pistes.

S'échappant, le Gryffondor trouva deux personnes qui parlaient en messes basses.

\- Nan mais t'as vu comment il se fringue ? Il a mis un short de meuf.

\- Ouais mais faut plus de preuves pour dire que c'est un gay refoulé.

* * *

(*) Insulte à ne pas reproduire s'il vous plaît, c'est plus qu'irrespectueux.

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai découvert que la page wikipédia était plus riches que d'autres articles traitant de choses nettement mieux. J'ai également visionné quelques vidéos de la saison 5 de Secret Story. Bref j'ai lobotomisé mon cerveau pour vous x)


	9. Mais qui est Merlin ?

Draco Malfoy se régalait. Il n'y avait que Potter pour pouvoir illuminer d'une plaisant façon sa journée. Et dire qu'il devait remercier deux têtes rousses. Il était clair que le monde tournait à l'envers depuis que l'invention moldue était devenue sorcière.

\- J'étais dans un studio de télévision avec des décors farfelus. Mais le pire restait les habitants. S'ils ne te hurlaient pas dessus, c'était pour mieux finir dans leurs bras. Et puis, tout le monde voulait savoir mon secret. D'habitude, c'est moi le dernier à le connaître.

Pendant que Potter continuait de décrire son aventure, Draco s'étonna que les moldus ne connaissent pas le passé du balafré. Une preuve de plus de leur ignorance. Le blond continua de prendre des notes. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de faire apparaître à lui cette magnifique invention et de l'utiliser à ses propres fins. Il était sûr qu'en lançant le bon sort, cet objet lui obéirait.

Encore fallait-il mettre la main dessus. C'est pourquoi il espionnait chaque parole, chaque geste qui trahissait la personne victime des rouquins. Ensuite, Draco attendait le bon moment, celui où la victime se confiait sur son expérience. Dans son constat, tous les étudiants pouvaient se faire happer par la télévision, même les professeurs. Ce qui ne l'aidaient pas à trouver une logique. Ce qui n'étaient rien d'étonnant venant des Weasley.

Le trio de Gryffondors avaient fini de questionner Potter. Draco rangea son carnet et s'éclipsa de sa cachette en catimini. Il n'avait plus cours en cette fin de journée et il préféra rejoindre son dortoir afin de découvrir avec Blaise qui sera la prochaine victime. Une voix grave le sortit de son projet futur, provenant de derrière :

\- En un pays des légendes, au temps de la magie, le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon. Son nom : Merlin. »

-o-

Draco avait retrouvé son innocence rien qu'à l'entente du nom de Merlin. Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'il voulait, Merlin était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. On le considérait comme le père des sorciers et on jurait sur lui sans s'attirer les mauvais regards. Pauvre Salazar Serpentard. Lui était toujours mal vu ce qui n'améliorait pas sa réputation. Quant à Merlin, c'était un être intemporel, à l'image de la magie qui transcende les époques.

La réalité reprit rapidement place. Draco avait atterrit dans la boue, face la première. Tentant de reprendre un air digne, il se rappela qu'il en avait trop espéré : le blond venait d'entrer dans une histoire moldue. Il avait fort à parier que ces ignorants avaient créé un Merlin très loin de la réalité. La pluie s'abattit sur la forêt où le blond déambulait en souhaitant tomber très bientôt sur Merlin et enfin rentrer à Poudlard. Il irait faire un tour dans la boutique des rouquins, histoire de se venger. Draco mit la capuche de sa robe de sorcier. Ses cheveux toléraient assez mal l'humidité. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, Draco jura sur Salazard qu'il y avait de grandes souffrances dès son retour. Toutefois, son éternuement le ramena à sa présente situation.

\- Halte, qui va là ?

Un groupe d'hommes en armures le menaçaient avec des épées. Le blond eut un sourire mauvais. Ces moldus n'existaient pas. Donc il pouvait en toute légitimité les blesser. Il ne faisait que se défendre après tout. Sortant magistralement sa baguette, Draco était content. L'un des hommes avait hurlé qu'il était sorcier. Avant qu'il ne puisse jeter son sort, Draco reçut un coup dur sur la nuque, le déstabilisant complètement. Le Serpentard se trouva cerné de toutes parts par ces mécréants.

\- Pas de chances pour toi. Tu es à Camelot et ici la sorcellerie est condamnée par la peine de mort.

Draco fut traîné sans ménagement jusqu'à l'entrée d'une ville surplombée par un château de pierre puis enfermé dans un cachot, sans sa baguette. Quand pourrait-il sortir de cette invention infernale ? Cela l'arrangerait si c'était avant de mourir. Il pouvait même voir la préparation de son bûcher depuis un interstice.

 _Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !_

Du bruit attira son attention. Un jeune homme se tenait devant sa cellule avec des victuailles. Avec ses habits, le blond compris que ce n'était qu'un simple serviteur, avec des oreilles décollées.

\- Je ne veux rien, coupa Draco alors que le serviteur allait parler.

\- Es-tu vraiment sorcier ?

\- Bien sûr, s'énerva le blond. Si j'avais ma baguette, je serais loin d'ici depuis longtemps !

Le jeune brun le regardait avec surprise.

\- J'ai rarement vu des sorciers affirmer avec autant de conviction ce qu'ils étaient, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Peu importe ce que les autres pensent, je suis fier d'être qui je suis. Si tu as fini, laisse-moi tranquille.

\- En fait, je voulais t'aider.

Ce fut le tour de Draco d'être surpris.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Je… je suis comme toi. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois mauvais. Uther emprisonne n'importe qui que l'on dit sorcier. Sa façon de gouverner n'est pas juste.

Il était tomber sur un Gryffondor. Merlin devrait avoir une dent contre lui, pas de doute possible. Le domestique lui sourit de toutes ses dents puis s'exclama :

\- Je suis Merlin. Et toi ?

* * *

J'adore tellement cette série de BBC que je n'ai pas eu besoin de revoir des vidéos x)


	10. Un vrai loup-garou

Le professeur Lupin venait de sortir d'une discussion épuisante avec son collègue Severus Rogue. Celui-ci croyait dur comme fer qu'il cachait Sirius dans un endroit du château alors qu'il ne savait pas que son ami était venu. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur des potions rapporte des témoignages qui décrivaient avec détails Patmol. Quittant la salle de classe, Rogue lui avait fait comprendre qu'il le surveillerait.

Pour le moment, Rémus ne s'occupait que d'une chose : passer la pleine lune sans incident. Les symptômes avant-coureurs lui indiquaient que ce serait difficile. Le professeur effaça manuellement le tableau tandis qu'un écran s'allumait sur une lune parfaitement ronde et lumineuse dans le bleu du ciel. Le hurlement de loup attira l'attention de Rémus vers la télévision.

-o-

\- Professeur !

Lupin sursauta.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Que venait-il de se passer ? Sa salle de classe avait complètement changé de physionomie. L'étudiant en face de lui était perplexe. Les cheveux bruns courts et courts, une mâchoire carrée qui partait vers la gauche. Il ne lui semblait pas méchant.

\- Je vais bien, finit par répondre Rémus bien que ça ne soit pas l'entière vérité.

\- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez…

\- Scott ! On a un gros problème !

Un autre brun, plus maigre, fit irruption dans la salle en faisant claquer la porte.

\- Professeur, que faîtes-vous encore ici ? Demanda de manière innocente le nouvel élève.

Avec son instinct, Rémus était sûr qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

\- Que mijotez-vous, tous les deux ?

Le regard complice avant que les jeunes nient : de bons amis avec des ennuis. Cette situation lui rappelait des souvenirs. Des bruits de pas lourds dans le couloir. Les deux élèves s'observèrent, dépités. La porte claqua une seconde fois, révélant un immense loup-garou. Avant que Rémus ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, ce fut le noir complet.

-o-

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, la nuit était tombée et la lune ronde s'était placée bien haut dans le ciel. Tout son corps se contracta tandis que commençait sa transformation.

\- Monsieur, vous vous sentez bien ? Je dois vous avouer que vous avez pris un sacré coup. Dire qu'un voleur se trouvait dans l'école…

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? S'enquit Lupin, peu enclin aux mensonges.

\- Stiles. Êtes-vous amnésique ?

\- Stiles, débuta Rémus en cherchant son souffle, il vaut mieux que tu partes d'ici très rapidement.

Alors que Scott arrivait dans l'infirmerie, son ami le poussa en dehors, déclarant qu'il en avait marre des loup-garous.

* * *

Quand le loup-garou de HP rencontre ceux de Teen Wolf :)


	11. La vie de phénix

La vie de Fumseck était monotone. Il avait cru que suivre Dumbledore lui aurait apporté actions et trépidations. Si c'était le cas au début, aujourd'hui n'était que routine. Il vivait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, volait dans le ciel de l'école. Il arrivait que l'oiseau mythique aille plus loin mais il ne pouvait se le permettre que lors de ses jeunes années. Pourtant, c'était à la fin de sa vie qu'il voulait voyager et ce cycle se répétait inlassablement après chaque renaissance.

Fumseck avait besoin de nouveauté. Est-ce que piquer la réserve de bonbons au citron de Dumbledore puis de la cacher serait suffisant ? Oui c'était mesquin mais le directeur ne s'occupait pas de lui ces derniers temps. Et ce n'était pas les rares élèves qui défilaient dans le bureau qui pourraient le faire. Même le petit Potter ne faisait plus attention à lui. Quant à son amie Granger, l'oiseau s'était mis à dos son chat. Quelle idée de prendre son chat pour compagnon ! Il n'était pas vraiment sociable et voulait garder sa maîtresse pour lui seul.

Le phénix s'élança, prit quelques bonbons au citron au passage et s'envola au dehors. Il distribuait ces friandises aux étudiants qu'il croiserait. Ceci ferait sa bonne action du jour et remonterait le moral aux sorciers.

De retour dans le bureau, Fumseck était un peu plus heureux mais le Choixpeau fit mine de cracher vers lui lorsqu'il passa à côté. S'il pouvait le dépecer celui-là ! À quoi servait-il après la répartition en début d'année ? À rien. En plus, il était ronchon tout le temps. L'oiseau se posa sur son perchoir. En face de lui se trouvait un objet inédit. Un paysage apparut tout à coup : une vaste plaine désertique. Un lieu parfait pour se ressourcer. Pensant à ce lieu, Fumseck fut surpris par la lueur qui sortit de l'objet.

-o-

Le phénix se reposait sur une branche. Au gré d'une discussion, il avait entendu le nom de « Narnia ». Il ne savait combien de temps il resterait ici. Fumseck reprit son envol, prêt à tout explorer. Il se sentait renaître ici. La magie de ce lieu avait une essence différente, parfaite à ses yeux.

\- Que ce serait bien de rester ici.

* * *

Fumseck a eu droit à un petit séjour à Narnia :)


	12. Rencontre entre sorcières

Hermione avançait tranquillement ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun étudiant en cette soirée. Ce n'est pas en début d'année qu'ils s'inquiétaient des examens, surtout en ce moment. La petite invention des frères de Ron faisait des siennes. Tout le monde attendait soit avec espoir soit avec crainte la rencontre avec la télévision. Ce matin, une réunion de crise eut lieu chez le directeur. Le professeur Lupin avait été arrêté avant de blesser quelqu'un. Heureusement, c'était Harry qui l'avait trouvé en premier. Depuis, les professeurs et préfets devaient mettre la main sur la télévision.

Mais connaissant les jumeaux, ce ne serait pas demain la veille. Dumbledore s'amusait même de la situation. Logiquement, Hermione ne deviendrait pas l'une des victimes comme elle avait une télé chez ses parents et que les jumeaux connaissait son caractère. Et puis, l'univers télévisuel n'avait rien d'effrayant.

Au détour d'un rayon, Hermione passa devant la télévision, cachée parmi les livres.

\- Par le pouvoir des Trois !

-o-

La jeune Gryffondor déambulait dans les rues de San Francisco. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle émission elle venait d'atterrir. Hermione avait découvert le nom de la ville grâce à un panneau. C'était la seule indication qu'elle avait. Comment avait-elle pu se faire piéger si facilement ? La télévision ne pouvait pas se déplacer ainsi, au hasard. Les jumeaux devaient vraisemblablement l'avoir programmée à l'avance ou la déplacer chaque jour magiquement.

La jeune sorcière s'enfonça dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Son uniforme commençait à attirer des regards suspicieux. Tout à coup, elle fut projeté à terre alors que son vêtement faisait barrière à sa vue. Une boule de feu fonçait à présent vers elle sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. De multiples lumières bleues apparurent devant Hermione et renvoyèrent la boule de feu à son point de départ.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année avait remplacé les lumières. Se relavant, Hermione la rassura et la remercia de son aide.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais dans le coin quand j'ai vu l'attaque… Tu n'es une sorcière ?

\- Oui, j'étudie la magie.

Hermione ne voulait pas trop en dire afin de se faire une opinion mais le ton n'avait rien eu d'inamical.

\- Je suis aussi sorcière. Enfin à moitié. Je suis aussi un être de lumière. Au fait, je suis Paige. Paige Halliwell.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Paige l'avait emmenée chez elle. C'était une jolie maison qui respirait l'ancienneté et un peu la magie. Elle avait à peine aperçu la sœur de Paige, Phoebe, qui était sortie en hâte pour un rendez-vous. Quant à sa seconde sœur, Piper écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que Paige racontait. L'ainée s'occupait de son fils Wyatt.

\- Le livre des Ombres doit bien avoir quelque chose à ce sujet.

Constatant le peu d'intérêt, Paige monta à l'étage avec Hermione et feuilletèrent ensemble l'énorme livre de magie. Curieuse, la Gryffondor observa les pages qui défilaient, notant mentalement les incohérences. Paige lui fournissait des anecdotes au fur et à mesure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un être de lumière ? Coupa Hermione en y repensant.

\- C'est un être avec des pouvoirs pour sauver des innocents et les guider vers leur destin.

\- Comment reconnaissez-vous les personnes à guider ?

Paige fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un autre être de lumière.

\- N'étais-tu pas censé venir m'aider à gérer tous ces démons ?

Il était presque aussi jeune que Paige, brun avec un air assez colérique sur le visage. La sorcière sourit, contrite, tout en s'excusant.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié ! Rassura-t-elle un démon a attaqué Hermione.

Après cette brève présentation, Piper appela en urgence Paige qui laissa seuls Hermione et Chris. Étonnement, le jeune homme perdit rapidement sa colère et fut très doux. Tous deux parlèrent beaucoup de leur vie respective.

* * *

Quand j'ai choisi de mettre Charmed, j'ai trouvé logique d'y envoyer Hermione x)


	13. Vigilance constante !

Alastor Maugrey était revenu exceptionnellement à Poudlard. Dumbledore s'était déplacé en personne pour lui demander de l'aide. Les deux affreux Weasley avait réussi à modifier un objet moldu grâce à leur magie. Cependant, il y aurait eu des incidents dont des élèves traumatisés et la transformation de Lupin en loup-garou. Mais le meilleur était que la « télévision » disparaissait une fois son méfait accompli. Pour Maugrey qui avait été mis en retraite anticipée, c'était une petite joie que de retourner sur le terrain. Mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il aurait droit à un face-à-face dès son arrivée avec la télévision. Celle-ci affichait un petit personnage vert, rondouillard, qui avait des cornes rouges et un grand sourire. À côté de lui, on pouvait lire « Juste pour rire ».

-o-

Cette télévision était rusée. Elle n'avait pas évité l'affrontement et l'ancien Auror s'était fait avoir. Il était actuellement dans un parc. Les gens se promenaient de manière insouciante. Le manque de vigilance envers un danger potentiel était consternant. Ce n'était pas parce que le soleil brille et que les oiseaux chantent qu'il fallait oublier la part d'ombre prête à frapper.  
L'instinct de Maugrey lui indiqua la présence d'un individu dans son dos, sur le point e le toucher. Se reculant, il pivota pour affronter l'inconnu, surpris de ce geste. - Vigilance constante, se justifia l'ex-auror.  
\- Hum, en fait, je voulais vous demander… Je voulais aller aux toilettes mais la porte ne ferme pas. Pourriez-vous surveiller le temps de…  
Allons bon ! Cette télévision n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que l'escorte de toilettes ? Baragouinant un oui, Maugrey vit l'inconnu partir à vive allure dans une grande boîtes, près de leur emplacement. Ça ne l'étonnait guère si les portes fermaient mal. Un petit coup de vent et toute la structure s'envolerait. Les moldus n'étaient parfois pas très futés. Un cri résonna dans les toilettes. Dégainant sa baguette, Maugrey ouvrit la porte qu'avait emprunté l'inconnu pour ne trouver que les pieds dépassant de la cuvette. - Aidez-moi !  
Quelqu'un avait ensorcelé ces toilettes ! Le pire était que sa magie n'avait aucun effet. Un sorcier puissant était derrière tout ça. L'ancien Auror tira vers lui les pieds, de toutes ses forces sans parvenir à ramener le moldu. Tout à coup, celui-ci disparut par la cuvette, l'amenant avec lui vers ce piège. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient. L'inconnu rigolait puis lui expliqua que c'était une mise en scène pour une « caméra cachée. » Il rigola beaucoup moins lorsqu'il fut pourchassé par Alastor Maugrey, un ancien Auror très en colère. 

* * *

Juste pour rire est un festival mais aussi une émission qui passait autrefois à la tv et qui mettait en scène des caméras cachées canadiennes. Le gag ici est "toilette avale homme"


	14. Voldemort VS Avengers

Tout était presque prêt. Il me manquait plus que la mort de ce Potter. Ainsi Lord Voldemort retrouverait sa puissance d'antan. Des mois de recherches avant de mettre la main sur une incantation qui changerait toute l'histoire du monde sorcier, des mois à attendre.

Voldemort se tenait à l'orée de la forêt. Il frapperait rapidement et efficacement en pleine nuit. L'école de sorcellerie n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Il emprunterait un des passages secrets découverts lors de ses études. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps était seul et n'avait besoin de personne pour tuer ce cloporte de Potter, qui avait déjà bien trop vécu.

Une lueur à travers le noir sombre de la forêt attira son attention. Il vit des personnages avec des combinaisons très bizarres voler dans le ciel et frapper ce qui se tenait devant eux.

\- Avengers, rassemblement !

-o-

Où était-il ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Lord Voldemort n'avait rien vu venir. Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, personne ne pouvait en douter. Quelle était donc cette nouvelle méthode défensive ? Face à lui se dressait un manoir sommaire. Au loin, il apercevait d'immenses constructions moldues. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas l'avoir envoyé chez les moldus sans raison ! Que manigançait le vieux sorcier ?

\- Un serpent dans jardin !

\- Voyons Hulk, comment veux-tu qu'un serpent soit en plein New-York ?

\- Tony, je crois qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

Un géant vert venait d'apparaître, suivi d'un homme musclé et d'un… une créature fort peu élégante aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Je suis Lord Voldemort, énonça-t-il clairement. J'annihilerai tous les moldus de la terre…

\- Encore un échappé de l'asile.

\- Vous y compris.

Voldemort envoya un Avada Kadavra droit vers celui qui l'avait traité de fou. Son sort le toucha de plein fouet. Au lieu de le voir mourir, un homme se dégagea de l'épave métallique.

\- Bon sang, mon armure ne marche plus !

Tandis qu'il s'extirpait avec l'aide de l'autre moldu en collants bleus, la monstruosité verte s'élança dans les airs afin d'atterrir sur Voldemort. Se transplanant à temps, le sorcier le fit léviter. Au moins, celui-ci le laisserait tranquille un moment.

\- Il utilise de la magie.

\- Captain, la magie n'existe pas.

Un d'eux n'était pas si idiot que ça. Se préparant à lancer un nouveau sort, le tonnerre retentit avec force. Un autre moldu sortit d'un tourbillon de magie, marteau au poing.

\- Qui a dit que la magie…

\- On a un problème plus important Thor !

Cet saleté de moldu se faisait appelé comme un dieu imaginaire ? Toutes cette vermine allait voir qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de Lord Voldemort !

Seulement, il ne savait pas que les héros de comics gagnaient toujours.

* * *

Dans les Avengers, nous avons respectivement : Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America et Thor.


	15. Blaise, le gentleman célibataire

Draco avait abandonné son carnet, ne trouvant plus rien d'attrayant à tout ça. Il avait donc été donné à son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Mais il ne s'en occupait pas. À quoi servait ce carnet ? Que Blaise rencontre ou non la télévision ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il ne s'était pas à mis à dos les Weasley. Peut-être aurait-il la possibilité de s'amuser. Ces derniers temps, les étudiants étaient méfiants. Un peu de joie dans cette école ne ferait pas de mal.

Ou une jolie fille en pleurs qui attendait que le destin fasse son travail afin de trouver son âme-sœur. Et qui de mieux que Blaise, le plus beau de l'école et le moins perfide des Serpentards. Les pleurs venaient du parc. Dépassant un arbre, Blaise fit son plus beau sourire mais pas à la personne qu'il croyait. Deux magnifiques créatures le regardaient avec délice. Mais elles étaient dans l'écran de télévision.

-o-

La journée fut mémorable. Blaise eut droit à une balade en calèche avec une demoiselle au charme oriental. Celle-ci ne cessait de le complimenter, s'arrêtant juste avant que ses paroles franchissent la limite. Il n'y avait pas à dire : elle était douée pour le flirt et la séduction. Puis le Serpentard fit la rencontre d'une charmante et douce personne. Cette fois-ci, la discute se déroula dans des jardins somptueux. Contrairement à la précédente, sa prétendante était plus entreprenante dans ses gestes. C'était de légères caresses qui n'avaient rien de désagréable. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait joué avec le cœur des femmes.

Finalement, il avait pu dîner tranquillement dans un hôtel et se prélassait dans la piscine. Depuis le début, Blaise se trouvait dans un décor des plus romantiques. Au loin, il aperçut la femme à la peau basanée s'approcher à grands pas, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Je sais que je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel mais personne d'autre n'a autant de sentiment pour toi. J'aimerai vraiment qu'à la fin de cette soirée, on puisse…

\- Eh pas si vite ! Celle qui t'aime le plus c'est moi. (*)

La douce et frêle demoiselle sortait ses griffes. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Toutefois, les les deux prétendantes avaient débuté par une dispute sur leurs sentiments, les injures prirent la place. Lorsque l'une d'elles attrapa les cheveux de l'autre, Blaise sentit que l'heure du repli avait sonné.

\- Attends-toi ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

S'il y avait bien une chose que le Serpentard avait appris : ne jamais se retrouver entre deux femmes se disputant, surtout si on est un homme et encre plus si elles se battent pour vos beaux yeux !

* * *

Cette fois-ci, pour le Bachelor, j'ai visionné la finale de 2013, rien de plus.  
(*) ou comment mettre une petite touche de Tomodachi Life x)


	16. Ma Luna bien-aimée

Luna Lovegood était une personne que beaucoup qualifiait d'originale. Sa façon d'être en déroutait plus d'un. Malheureusement, elle s'attirait aussi de l'antipathie à son égard. C'est pourquoi elle déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'affaires ayant disparues. Mais au lieu de les trouver, elle tomba sur la télévision dont l'écran indiquait « Ma sorcière bien-aimée. »

-o-

L'école avait laissé place à l'intérieur d'une maison, oscillant entre chaleurs de meubles anciens et froideur d'outils imposants. Sa soudaine apparition avait fait cessé une dispute entre un homme et une femme âgée, qui se révélait être sa belle-mère. Tous deux l'avaient questionné en l'appelant Samantha. Depuis ce moment, Luna attendait sagement et observait la tournure de la discussion.

\- Endora, vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi en sorcellerie. Comment Samantha peut-elle se prendre pour une « Luna » ?

\- Un sort qui a peut-être mal tourné ? C'est difficile à dire puisque je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Pour une fois que vous pouviez servir à autre chose que créer des ennuis !

\- Cher Jean-Pierre, c'est de votre faute si elle est dans cet état ! À toujours l'empêcher d'utiliser la magie, elle ne pouvait que devenir comme ça.

Luna décida d'intervenir car elle venait de comprendre leur problème.

\- Vos têtes sont remplies de joncheruines. Elles embrouillent le cerveau. C'est pour cela que vous vous disputez.

\- Belle-mère, cette fois je crains que ce soit vraiment grave, déclara Jean-Pierre.

\- Il va falloir le résoudre assez vite.

* * *

C'était Luna transformée en Samantha, héroïne de Ma sorcière bien-aimée !


	17. Journaliste et… Bwaaaaaaaaah !

Le temps était clément en ce jour où l'hiver approchait. Le soleil réchauffait le sol avant qu'il ne soit recouvert de neige. C'était un temps idéal pour qu'un scarabée se déplace librement sans être embêté afin de parvenir à son objectif. Des étudiants s'étaient plaints à leurs parents à propos d'une invention qui sévissait en toute impunité. Mais revenir à Poudlard ne l'avait pas trop tentée jusqu'à apprendre que le célèbre Maugrey avait échoué dans cette affaire. Et il semblerait qu'Harry Potter fut attrapé par cette chose moldue. Tout était en place pour attirer Rita Skeeter et rédiger un nouvel article sur les événements se produisant à Poudlard.

Toutefois, elle n'avait pas eu l'approbation du directeur sénile. La journaliste s'était donc infiltrée sous sa forme d'animagus et obtenir toutes les informations avec si possibles quelques témoignages. Elle avait essayer une approche juste à l'instant. Son blondinet qui lui avait servi d'informateur lors de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers avait alors révélé l'existence d'un carnet où il avait répertorié toutes ses informations. La chance était de son côté et Rita ne la laisserait pas passer.

Ce qu'elle ignorait complètement, c'était la provenance du cri qu'elle entendit en tournant dans un couloir :

\- Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

-o-

L'esprit littéralement déboussolé, Rita constata avec effroi les lapins qui la cernaient en se parlant avec des « bwaah » à toutes les sauces. Ces lapins étaient bizarres : ils se tenaient sur leurs pattes arrières et communiquaient.

Filant à toute vitesse entre leurs pattes, elle les entendit pousser des « bwaaah » de colère et de surprise. La journaliste avait de l'expérience dans le domaine de la fuite mais ces animaux la coursaient sans arrêt. Ils arrivaient même à la dépasser avec un objet inconnu, rectangulaire avec des roues. Cela ressemblait à un chariot métallique quand il passa au-dessus du scarabée qui avait failli finir écraser. Doucement, Rita réussit à leur échapper au coin d'une ruelle. L'insecte reprit sa forme humaine avec soulagement. Plaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, la journaliste jura de faire un article tellement dévastateur à propos des fabricants que leurs carrières seront anéantis aussitôt après la publication. Mais Rita n'avait pas fait attention et les lapins crétins en profitèrent en la ficelant à un poteau.

\- Lâchez-moi sales lapins ! Vous commentez un énorme outrage à ma personne.

Peu importait ses paroles, les lapins se regardaient entre eux, perplexes de voir une humaine à la place de l'insecte. Finalement, les hurlements de la journaliste attira leur attention et ils entonnèrent une danse guerrière de Nouvelle-Zélande qu'elle avait pu voir à la présentation de l'équipe de Quidditch. C'était le fameux hakka… enfin presque car un lapin à l'une des extrémité dansait sur un rythme tout autre.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Cria Rita lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur démonstration, les yeux rouges.

* * *

Pour voir la vidéo des lapins crétins faisant le hakka, c'est par ici :3 : watch?v=oEEOYQtih8A


	18. Peeves, nouveau pirate

Les couloirs de l'école étaient déserts. Tout le monde était en cour. Il n'y avait personne à piéger alors que le Baron Sanglant était en retraite spirituelle loin de Poudlard. C'est avec une infinie tristesse que Peeves se déplaçait, errant comme une pauvre âme en peine.

Tout était si désintéressant ces temps-ci. On lui avait même piquer la distinction de « farceur de Poudlard » à cause de cet objet infernal. Les étudiants étaient devenus contents de le voir ! Peeves avait perdu le plaisir de faire des farces. Il ne faisait plus peur à personne. Que faire pour y remédier ? Avec un grand sourire édenté, l'esprit frappeur partit à la chasse de son tourment. Il allait s'assurer de sa destruction. C'est dans la salle des Poufsouffles que Peeves dénicha la télévision. L'écran n'avait rien affiché. Mais la petite sorcière avec des lunettes se tenait debout, complètement livide. Elle pourrait faire un bon fantôme à torturer. Tandis que Peeves allait lui prendre ses lunettes, l'image d'un homme se matérialisa derrière :

\- Capitaine. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

-o-

Un combat se déroulait sous ses yeux. Deux pirates se battaient à l'épée. Celui qui avait des dreadlocks possédait une bonne répartie. Afin de manifester sa présence, il traversa l'adversaire qui eut aussitôt la sensation d'une glace s'infiltrant au plus profond de son être.

\- Un… un… un fantôme ?!

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler sur n'importe qui, là tout de suite, l'ignora Peeves.

\- Mon bon ami, je crois apercevoir de probables victimes sur ce rafiot.

Pendant une bonne heure, l'esprit frappeur s'amusa à tourmenter de manière inimaginable les pirates , tout en découvrant toutes les possibilités d'un bateau. C'était nouveau et génial. Quelqu'un le harangua. Revenant sur la plage, l'esprit était heureux.

\- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et j'aimerai que tu entres à mon service. On a toujours besoin d'un fantôme. Tu m'as bien aidé avec ces marins d'eau douce.

Si les yeux de Peeves n'auraient pas été si ternes, ils auraient pétillé de malice. La vie de pirate s'offrait maintenant à lui ! 

* * *

Voici Peeves plongé dans le monde de Pirates des Caraïbes


	19. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de concierge ici

Sa vie avait toujours été misérable. Né cracmol, les gens considéraient Argus Rusard comme un moins que rien. Puis il avait été embauché en tant que concierge. Un travail ingrat mais un travail. C'est à force de supporter tous ces étudiants en magie prétentieux que son caractère était devenu irascible. Heureusement, il avait rencontré Miss Teigne. Elle avait été abandonnée, blessée. Rusard l'avait soignée et ils ne se sont plus quittés depuis.

Des gamins avaient trouvé le moyen de faire sauter des tuyaux de canalisations dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Ils s'étaient confondus en excuses et avaient expliqué que l'un d'eux a dit avoir vu la télévision, créant un vent de panique. C'est pourquoi le concierge épongeait actuellement toute l'eau répandue à terre. Il n'y avait eu aucune punition. Les professeurs étaient trop laxistes, trop gentils. C'est pour cette raison que les enfants se prennent pour des rois.

Miss Teigne feula agressivement. Rusard ne vit qu'une chose avant de lâcher le balai, horrifié : une immense foule d'élèves dansants.

\- We're all in this together !

-o-

Rusard n'avait jamais vu ça dans toute sa carrière de concierge. Des élèves inconnus couraient, dansaient, chantaient, montaient sur les tables au son d'un « status quo. » Jamais il n'avait vu ceci à Poudlard.

Rusard avait pris Miss Teigne dans ses bras. La pauvre avait failli se faire écraser par un de ses énergumènes ambulants. Il devait trouver une sortie de toute urgence ou sa santé mentale ne tiendrait pas. Comment le directeur pouvait-il laisser passer tout ce carnage contre l'ordre et la propreté ?

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : une élève glissa sur une flaque de lait. Le contenu de son plateau vola et atterrit sur le visage du concierge de Poudlard. Un silence de mort s'ensuivit, accompagné d'une grande tension au sein des élèves. 

* * *

"Stick to the status quo" et "We're all in this together" sont deux chansons tirées de High School Musical.


	20. Cédric ! Ah non, moi c'est Edward

Plus rien n'allait dans la vie de Cho Chang. Depuis que Face de Serpent avait ressuscité, elle était passée de « fille enviée » à « fille envieuse » voire « détestée. » Elle avait su attirer à elle Cédric Diggory et rendre jaloux Harry Potter avant d'avoir un tout petit bout de relation avec lui. Deux beaux mâles si désirés par les filles ! Les remarques désobligeantes, les regards de travers, la perte de sa popularité lui avait fait perdre toute trace d'innocence et de naïveté, allègrement dévoré par son côté vipère. Cette nouvelle facette l'avait sauvé de bien des situations.

Des jours nostalgiques venaient la hanter de temps à autre. L'époque bénie lui manquait tellement qu'elle rêvait parfois de se retrouver dans les bras de Cédric, si fort et doux à la fois. Au moins, ses rendez-vous n'étaient pas aussi catastrophiques qu'avec Potter. Le Poufsouffle avait su accepter son sort. Ce serait si bien…

A force de rêvasser, Cho n'avait pas vu la Grande Salle se vider et encore moins la télévision qui montrait un homme brillant comme un diamant.

-o-

Cho ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et franchement, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Propulsée dans une autre école, elle assistait à un cours qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais l'essentiel n'était pas le prof ou le tableau. C'était son beau Cédric, assis à quelques tables devant elle. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs bien qu'un peu plus pâle. En même temps, il était facile de deviner la raison : le soleil se cachait derrière la nuée de nuages. Soupirant d'aise, la sorcière déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle vit une fille qui osait parler à son Cédric et lui faire des yeux doux.

Après avoir rechercher des renseignements, Cho savait que cette fille était nouvelle et qu'elle s'appelait Bella. Un nom aussi pompeux que son comportement selon la jeune sorcière. Elle vit la nouvelle s'avancer vers Cédric mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination, Cho la kidnappa par derrière, l'emmena dans un placard et l'enferma dedans à l'aide d'une chaise. Sa magie n'avait aucun effet alors elle avait dû utiliser une autre manière de procéder. S'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu, elle s'engagea dans le couloir, un grand sourire sur le visage, prête à séduire de nouveau Cédric.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Ce dernier venait de l'arrêter en l'attrapant fortement par le bras, la voix en colère.

\- Oh Cédric ! Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué !

\- Je m'appelle Edward, pas Cédric, fit le garçon en tentant vainement de se libérer de l'étreinte de Cho.

\- Si tu savais tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Il n'y a que toi qui me comprenne vraiment.

\- Mais je te ne connais pas, réussit à dire Edward.

En plongeant dans sa tête, le vampire vit son parfait sosie au bal avec Cho mais aussi sa fin et tous les souvenirs douloureux de la jeune femme.

\- Laisse-moi penser que tu es Cédric, juste pour aujourd'hui, supplia la sorcière.

* * *

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. Pour les personnes qui ne le savent pas l'acteur qui joue Cédric Diggory et le même que Edward Cullen, le "vampire" de Twilight. Par contre Cho a subit l'influence de Yandere Simulator, je le crains fortement xD


	21. Pansy dans le monde fou de Tex Avery

Pansy Parkinson venait de sortir de l'infirmerie après avoir réussi un malencontreux sort de Londubat en cours de Métamorphose. Le cours de ce matin concernait la transformation d'objets non-vivants en animaux. Et sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de ce fichu Gryffondor, elle avait été touché de plein fouet par le sortilège et sa tête s'était transformée en tête de Pékinois. Tout le monde s'était moquée de sa nouvelle apparence, même les Serpentards.

Au final, le contre-sort avait été lancé précautionneusement par l'infirmière et Pansy sortait juste à temps pour le dîner. Le désavantage avec ce genre de sortilège était de retrouver la forme initiale. D'après Madame Pomfresh, certaines personnes avaient dû abandonner l'espoir de revoir leurs visages et avaient fini par penser comme les animaux dont elles avaient hérité la forme.

Chérissant le fait d'avoir une très bonne infirmière dans Poudlard, Pansy dépassa sans s'en rendre compte un objet qui ne faisait pas parti de ses principales préoccupations du moment.

\- Bienvenue dans ce monde fou fou !

-o-

Pansy tentait de rester calme. Après tout, être de Serpentard n'était pas anodin. Les serpents sont des animaux à sang-froid. Sauf que dans cette situation, somme toute désarmante, le sang-froid n'était pas loin de sa limite.

La sorcière fut propulsée par la télévision dans un lieu très… particulier. C'était un château avec une salle de réception qui avait une hauteur et un espace immense. Une grosse dinde rousse avec un nez immonde l'appelait sa « nièce » à son plus grand effroi. Pansy avait dû souffrir cette présence pendant un repas très particulier aussi. La dinde gloussait et parlait comme ces nouveaux nobles qui avaient acquis leur rang non par le sang mais par les richesses. Alors que tout semblait à peu près normal, le pire arriva.

Une mouche appelée Freddy osa voler sur le gâteau de la châtelaine. S'en suivit une course poursuite à travers tout le château, causant un tel remue-ménage que Pansy n'aurait pu imaginer. Et puis d'abord, comment une mouche pouvait parler, voler à toute vitesse et causer tant de problèmes ?! L'espèce de dinde ne valait pas mieux : elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette simple mouche. Ce n'était pas si difficile pourtant !

Préférant ne pas céder à quelques impulsions malvenues, la Serpentarde finit tranquillement son assiette, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas un immense gâteau, jeté par la châtelaine pour la mouche, arrivait rapidement dans la direction de son visage...

* * *

C'était Pansy Parkinson dans le monde de Tex Avery. Petit retour en enfance pour moi x)  
Plus que 4 chapitres ! On approche de la fin !


	22. Ombrage, j'ai raté l'avion !

Une satisfaction immense se lisait sur le visage de Dolores Ombrage. Le Ministère avait eu vent des événements troublants à Poudlard. Ne pouvant passer à côté de l'occasion, Fudge avait renvoyé sa « merveilleuse et fantastique » sous-secrétaire afin de remettre de l'ordre. Des parents avaient reçu des lettres de leurs enfants, traumatisés par un objet moldu imprégné de magie.

Une bonne majorité des professeurs et le directeur lui-même firent la moue lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'envoyée du Ministère. Ombrage ne manquerait pas de rappeler à tous ces élèves et adultes que le Ministère ne les laisserait pas en paix très longtemps, pas après tout le chahut et les désagréments qu'elle avait dû subir en tant que Grande Inquisitrice.

Rusard lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Si ces Weasley en étaient les instigateurs, il ne lui restait plus qu'à presser par le frère et la sœur pour obtenir des informations.* L'ex-inquisitrice avait apporté avec elle quelques gouttes de Veritaserum. Cette potion trouvait toujours son utilité. Au final de cette histoire, elle prendrait sa vengeance sur ces infectes jumeaux qui avait détruit toute sa dignité.

Mais à peine avait-elle quitté le bureau de Dumbledore qu'Ombrage vit un petit garçon enfermé dans un rectangle noir.  
\- Kévin, dépêche-toi, on part !

-o-

Ombrage se trouva propulser dans une banlieue résidentielle moldue. De la neige tombait sur son manteau rose, qu'elle enleva dans un geste agacé. Essayant de transplaner, elle se rendit compte que sa magie ne fonctionnait pas. Ainsi elle se rendit compte du piège tendu par les Weasley. Malgré tout, les moldus l'informerait de sa position. Elle décida donc d'aller frapper à la porte sauf que le verglas était tel qu'il était impossible de tenir debout sans glisser.

Ombrage glissa avec force et tomba. Elle eut du mal à se relever et s'accrocha à la rambarde. La sous-secrétaire ne pouvait pas poser un pied que celui-ci dérapait. Après des minutes d'acharnement, elle réussit à atteindre la porte. Cependant, exaspérée par sa situation, elle prit la poignée dans l'intention d'entrer. La sensation de brûlure la fit reculer abruptement et elle glissa de nouveau pour atterrir sur les fesses.

La sorcière avait vu à travers une fenêtre que la maison n'était vide. Le garnement qu'elle avait vu plus tôt était là, ravi de son malheur. Elle décida de passer par une autre porte, vérifia que la poignée n'était pas chauffée à blanc et l'ouvrit. Une deuxième sensation de brûlure se produisit mais cette fois au niveau de sa tête. Un chalumeau s'était enclenché à l'ouverture et brûlait ses cheveux ! Après avoir éteint le feu avec l'eau d'un évier, Ombrage entreprit la chasse au petit monstre. Toutefois, en montant les escaliers, elle ne vit pas le pot de colle qui se déversa sur elle. Tentant de s'en débarrasser, elle ouvrit une autre porte et fut asperger par des plumes. Ne voyant plus grand-chose, Ombrage marcha sur des voitures miniatures et dégringola les escaliers en sens inverse.

\- Ouais ! Ça ne fait que commencer !

* * *

*(Mon cerveau a complètement occulté Ginny de ma mémoire. Lui non plus ne l'aime pas XD)  
Vu que "Maman, j'ai raté l'avion" est un film culte de Noël et que la scène avec les voleurs était culte pour moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les remplacer par Dolores Ombrage. C'est ma petite vengeance à moi x)


	23. Rogue et les Bisounours

Ils n'étaient tous que de pauvres imbéciles, à commencer par Dumbledore. Le vieux fou s'était laissé avoir par les jumeaux Weasley, oubliant totalement la réputation qu'ils avaient eu à Poudlard. Ces rouquins étaient connus pour leur facétie, non pour leur altruisme. Cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine de jours que leur maudite invention se promenait sans aucun problème à travers l'école, attrapant des étudiants et des professeurs à l'intérieur d'un univers créé par les moldus. Si certains furent heureux après leur retour, la majeur partie restante fut traumatisée, tyrannisée. Il fallait admettre que quelques personnes avaient « mérité » ce qui leur arrivait. Et voir ce « bonbon rose » revenir carbonisé avait été exultant.

Il n'en restait pas moins que tout ceci avait suffisamment duré. Si personne n'avait l'intention d'arrêter cette télévision, Rogue y mettra un terme lui-même. De toute façon, on ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même et autant le faire avant qu'il ne se fasse avoir à son tour. Toute l'école s'étonnait que le professeur des Potions ne fut pas encore piéger.

La paupière qui sautilla légèrement, Rogue aperçut un ourson rose tenant sur ses deux pattes, un arc-en-ciel dessiné sur son ventre.

\- Au pays des Bisounours tout va toujours très bien ! Mais dans la vraie vie il n'en ai rien ! Alors faisons face ! Mais poursuivons nos rêves et nos envies, cela finira bien par arriver !

-o-

Rogue, Terreur des cachots, venait d'atterrir dans les nuages. Ce qui était impossible : aucune créature ne pouvait tenir et encore moins vivre sur les nuages. Ces moldus avaient parfois des idées bien farfelues. Tournant sur lui-même avec un magnifique mouvement de cape pour savoir comment partir d'ici, il découvrit des clones de l'ourson qu'il avait vu auparavant. Ils étaient de toutes les couleurs, tous avec un dessin particulier sur le ventre.

\- Il paraît que tu es triste, débuta l'un d'eux.

Rogue renifla de mépris. On l'avait envoyé dans un de ses univers pour enfants, pleins d'amour et de tendresse. Écœurant à souhait. Même les Gryffondors étaient battus.

\- Tu sais, plus tu es aimable et plus on t'aime.

Ils étaient tous entrain de sourire et de tendre leurs bras vers le professeur des Potions. Ils ne voulaient quand même pas des câlins ?! Il ne manquait plus à ajouter des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel dans ce décor abominable. Rogue testa sa magie qui fonctionna et se transplana dans un lieu se trouvant très loin de ces oursons.

\- Il faut très vite le retrouver et l'entourer de toute notre amitié. Il en a vraiment besoin.

* * *

Inspiré de l'épisode 3 de la première série des Bisounours (1985-87)


	24. On n'est pas dans un camp de vacances !

Albus Dumbledore rigolait dans sa barbe. Il savait qu'en acceptant la proposition des jumeaux Weasley, son école de sorcellerie aurait un peu d'animation. Certes, il y avait eu quelques dérapages mais rien de très grave. Il veillait à ce que tout se passe bien sans pour autant que tout tourne mal. Il connaissait les limites à ne pas franchir.

Le directeur avait également fait une petite compilation de tous les souvenirs de ceux qui furent piéger par la télévision. Certains étaient tellement drôles qu'il avait décidé de faire une sélection. Après tout, rire ne faisait aucun mal. Au contraire, à son âge, il en avait bien besoin. Et puis, qui ne donnerai pas cher pour voir le professeur Rogue ensevelit sous une tonne d'oursons qui se disputaient câlins et bisous ? Bon, il devait admettre que voir le Ministère encore fourrer son nez dans l'école ne lui avait pas plu. Dumbledore n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : il avait sciemment mis la télévision sur le chemin d'Ombrage. Le résultat fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. Le directeur avait eu aussi droit à quelques surprises : Skeeter qui avait voulu encore s'en prendre à ses élèves, Voldemort qui avait tenté se s'infiltrer et Fumseck en déprime… Depuis, il s'occupait un peu plus du phénix et cachait ses bonbons au citron.

Tout avait une fin et demain, Dumbledore devrait rendre l'invention aux fabricants. Cette petite expérience avait bien marché et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens avaient refusé de la faire. Il fallait laisser l'opportunité et le temps aux inventions pour montrer toutes leurs étendues. Avec un pincement au cœur, le directeur caressa la télévision. Ils avaient vécu de bons moments et il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Le retour à la vie sans elle sera dure.

Une petite idée germa doucement dans la tête du presque plus grand sorcier de tous les temps : tenter de lui-même cette aventure ! Il n'y avait aucun problème, personne pour le déranger… Le directeur appuya sur le bouton et mis en marche la télévision.

\- Tous veulent gagner mais à la fin, il n'en restera qu'un !

-o-

Le soleil brillait avec force. Dumbledore admirait, assis sur la plage de sable fin, les reflets de l'eau turquoise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bronzé ainsi, sans se faire de souci. Que la vie pouvait être agréable parfois. Derrière lui, il entendait les disputes de ses colocataires de camp de vacances. Celle-ci portait sur le positionnement de leur tente. C'était triste de voir les gens oubliait de vivre paisiblement.

\- Oh une bouteille à la mer ! S'exclama le directeur.

Après l'avoir récupérée, il l'amena aux autres qui furent étrangement dépités par l'énigme proposée par l'équipe d'animation. Il devait avouer qu'elle était assez compliquée. Tous se préparèrent puis des personnes vinrent les chercher. On les déposa sur une autre plage. L'animateur en chef leur expliqua que, par équipe, ils seront tous attachés les uns aux autres. Le but est de rattraper l'équipe adverse tout en courant dans l'eau qui arrivait aux genoux. Le parcours était en ovale. Dumbledore se désola car il n'avait pas pris le fanion de la couleur de son équipe rouge. Mais il devait reconnaître que ce camp de vacances était original. Il y reviendrait sûrement.

\- Oh là !

Dumbledore fut emporté d'un coup par son équipe qui courait comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il n'y avait pas le feu au lac pourtant ! Essayant de suivre le rythme, le sorcier perdit pied assez rapidement et fit perdre son équipe sous leurs gémissements de désespoir.

\- Calmez-vous voyons, ce n'est qu'un jeu d'un camp de vacances, tempéra-t-il.

\- En plus d'être un fardeau, il est complètement sénile !

\- De toute façon, il sera viré au prochain conseil !

L'animateur vient à sa rescousse et fit éloigner l'équipe.

\- Ne dis pas ça à la légère. Dans un jeu de survie comme Koh-Lanta, vous ne tiendrez pas loin feu si vous êtres trop désinvolte.

 _Un jeu de survie ?  
_

* * *

Ah la la, Dumbledore dans Koh-Lanta... xD _  
_

Il ne reste plus que le chapitre final, disponible demain !


	25. Interdit de rire

Tout avait parfaitement bien fonctionné. Tout au long de l'expérience, les jumeaux avaient récolté les informations transmises par leur invention afin de peaufiner les derniers détails avant sa commercialisation. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, plus ou moins étonnantes. Les moldus avaient de l'imagination. Ils devraient s'intéresser un peu plus à eux et à leurs idées.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et aujourd'hui, les jumeaux retournaient à Poudlard pour reprendre la télévision. Ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette et atterrirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. L'ambiance était différente. Tout était sombre. Aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les rideaux. Tout à coup, un homme squelettique avec une longue barbe blanche se présenta devant eux. Reconnaissant les traits de leur ancien directeur, Fred et Georges prirent peur. Dumbledore se retira sur le côté, laissant la place à la télévision allumé qui affichait : « L'école où il est interdit de rire. »

-o-

Fred et Georges furent face-à-face, de chaque côté d'une table carré. Une personne entra et déclara qu'elle était leur professeur de biologie. Elle sortit un grand fil de nouille, l'aspira par son nez et la recracha par la bouche à une telle vitesse que les jumeaux rigolèrent malgré eux. Une voix sonore les appela pour les faire sortir. Deux personnes les attendaient avec une latte de bois. On les fit mettre à genoux et ils reçurent un coup de latte sur les fesses.

\- Bon sang ! Ils ne vont pas faire ça à chaque fois que l'on rira ? S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Retournant à leurs places, le soi-disant professeur recommença mais cette fois-ci, la nouille se bloqua et les extrémités dépassèrent et du nez et de la bouche. Fred ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant la bêtise et reçut pour la deuxième fois un coup.

Puis, les jumeaux furent cordialement invités à changer de classe. Cette fois-ci, une télévision leur servait de professeur d'anglais. L'homme à l'intérieur compta sans problème jusqu'à 19. mais lorsqu'elle arriva à 20 :

\- Ten ten !

\- Il est encore plus stupide que l'autre ! Déclara Georges en suivant son frère, prêt à recevoir sa punition pour avoir rigoler.

Leur supplice continua avec le décompte. À chaque dizaine, la personne rajoutait un « ten » aux autres « ten » et le chiffre en anglais. Fred reçut en tout six coup de latte et Georges cinq. Cependant, le moment fatidique arriva doucement. Le nombre 100 s'afficha à l'écran. L'homme commença avec deux « ten » et anticipant la suite, Georges rigola. Fred le suivit peu après en lâchant son poing serré quant arriva le « Ten ten ten ten ten ten ten ten ten ten ! »

\- Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore pouvait être comme ça, fit Fred.

\- Il a dû utiliser la télévision pour lui et le regretter, déclara Georges.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on la commercialise.

\- On la garde pour nous, si on a besoin de se venger.

* * *

Les jumeaux ont découvert un jeu télé du Japon. Ils sont parfois très imaginatifs. La première partie est visible sur Youtube mais pour le cours d'anglais, la vidéo a disparu.

C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et qu'elle vous ait fait attendre l'arrivée de Noël.  
Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et suivi. Joyeux Noël et joyeuses fêtes !


End file.
